iEavesdrop
by glittersparkles24
Summary: Who knew that the door to the Shay's apartment would be the perfect place for eavesdropping? Several misheard conversations that lead to humorous results. Sam/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**iEavesdrop**

**This is set during the episode 'iThink They Kissed'. I think all the dialogue is right, but sorry if it isn't. I am planning to upload more chapters to this, which will be non-linear and unrelated to each-other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, there would have been heaps more spam.**  
**-**

Spencer's POV:

Heading back home from the Armenian bakery, I arrived at the door to my apartment, and began to get the keys out of my pocket. Just as I fished them out, I began to hear Sam, Freddie and Carly's voices from inside. I didn't really care at first, until I heard what they were saying.

'How long did you guys kiss?', I heard Carly say anxiously.

So they did kiss? I thought Freddie was into Carly? I waited to hear the answer, pressing my ear against the door.

'I dunno...', Freddie said.

'Like... Seven seconds?', Sam answered.

'Seven, eight?', I heard Freddie's voice again.

I heard footsteps coming from around the corner and quickly stood up straight, casually leaning against the door. I didn't want to look suspicious or anything...

An old lady walked past, glancing at me briefly before continuing down the hall. When she was out of sight I pressed my ear back against the door.

'Yeah... I mean, did you guys... You know... Like it?', I took in a sharp intake of breath as I heard Carly's question.

Did they like it? Did Sam like it? The thought hadn't crossed my mind before, but for some reason, it bothered me. I mean, sure, Sam is the only girl I've ever met who would join me in my eccentric ideas, but that annoying age difference is still there. I know she has a crush on me, but I don't have any feelings for her, right?

_Wrong._

The silence was overwhelming as I waited for their answers. She probably did like it, but I couldn't bear to hear it. I'd rather not know.

I took a deep breath and thought of some ridiculous story before turning the key in the lock and barging into the apartment.

'CARLY! Where's my banjo?', I shouted, trying to sound normal. Well, normal for me.

'It's over there near your robot, but-', Carly started.

'Yeah! Woo!', I said as I picked up the instrument.

'Why do you need your banjo all of a sudden?', Sam asked.

'Cause I was just across the street at this Armenian bakery and I met this girl who was buying some lamajune so I started chatting her up and it turns out she loves banjo music!', I paused briefly to play a tune on the banjo before continuing, 'She's gonna freak!'

I ran out of the apartment as quickly as I'd come in.

Wait, were they tied up with duct tape?


	2. Chapter 2

**All chapters will be stand-alone, so this is unrelated to the last chapter. If you have any more ideas for this fic, I'm open to suggestions, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, there would have been heaps more Spencer/Sam :)**  
**-**

Carly reached the hallway outside of her apartment, two strawberry splat smoothies and one tingle-berry blitz in hand. She had just picked them up from the Groovy Smoothie for her, Sam and Spencer. She had tried to make the two go with her, but Spencer was too busy sculpting and Sam couldn't be bothered.

She was about to enter the apartment until she heard the conversation between Sam and Spencer on the other side of the door.

'Nah, I think their ugly-ish', she heard Spencer say.

'But their some of the best lips I've ever seen!', she heard Sam reply.

'Nah!'

'Yeah!'

'Nah!'

'Yeah!'

'Nah!'

'Nah!'

'Yeah... Wait, what?'

'Hah! I tricked you! Seriously, you can't say those are ugly lips!'

'But their all ugly-ish... And un-kissable... And weird...'

'Un-kissable?'

Uh oh. This was why she was so reluctant to leave Spencer and Sam alone together. She never knew what chaos they could get into.

'Well if you think they're not, I dare you to kiss them then!', Spencer stated boldly.

'Fine, I will!', Sam replied with just as much confidence.

Carly's eyes widened, she had to stop this. What were they thinking?

She opened the door to the apartment quickly, but instead of what she was expecting to see, she saw Sam kissing a sculpture of a rainbow cow, Spencer standing next to her.

'Uh... What's going on in here?', Carly asked them both.

'Hey Carls! Spencer thinks his sculpture is bad, so I was proving him wrong', Sam replied, as she turned to face her best friend, motioning towards the colorful cow.

Spencer eyed the drinks she was holding, 'You got our smoothies! Thanks!', he said, as he took both of the Strawberry Splat smoothies and handed one to Sam.

'Uh... But... I thought... Never mind, I'm going to go take a shower', Carly told the duo before heading upstairs with a bemused expression. She was still confused about the previous conversation she had misinterpreted.

'Eww... That cow tasted like paint!', Sam made a face, before taking a sip of her smoothie, 'Hey! This isn't even cold!'

'At least it's not paint flavoured!', Spencer grinned at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This could possibly be the last chapter, unless I get some spontaneous inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, there would have been heaps more spam.**  
**-**

Carly had just arrived at the apartment door, after her trip to Build-A-Bra with Sam. She was about to turn the door handle, when she heard Spencer talking on the phone.

'But... Sam! I thought we were going to paintball tomorrow!'

Spencer and Sam were going to paintball together? Why didn't they invite me? Or at least tell me?

'It doesn't even hurt... Much... Anyway, it's so much FUN! Pleeeeease?'

There was a pause before she heard Spencer's voice again.

'No way! I think you're a great girlfriend! I just wanted to go paintballing, you know? It's all colorful... And shooty...'

Wait... Sam was Spencer's girlfriend? They're... DATING?

Carly burst into the apartment, 'YOU'RE DATING SAM?'

'Wait, I'll call you back...', Spencer said into the phone, before asking Carly, 'You know Sam? That's awesome!'

'Of course I know Sam! She's my best friend!'

Across the hall, Freddie had heard the commotion and went to go see what was happening. He was about to open the door when he heard Carly, who seemed very angry.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me this! You could've asked me first!'

'Uh... I didn't think you'd care so much...'

'Of course I care! My brother is dating my best friend!'

Wait, Carly's brother... And her best friend...? Spencer is dating SAM?

Freddie burst into the apartment, just like Carly had before, 'YOU'RE DATING SAM?'

'Woah... You know her too?', Spencer asked, confused.

'Of course I know her! She's Sam Puckett! We've known her for years!'

'Wait... You thought...', Spencer began to erupt with laughter, while Carly and Freddie looked on, very confused at the situation.

'What's so funny? This is a serious issue!', Carly said, very annoyed.

'I'm not dating Sam PUCKETT, I'm dating Sam from B.F. Wangs! I can't believe you thought...', Spencer explained before bursting out laughing again.

'Oh... That makes sense...', Carly frowned, embarrassed of her wrong accusation, 'I'm going to go take a shower...'

'Well, ok... I better get back to my apartment...', Freddie wandered out of the Shay's loft as Carly went upstairs.

Spencer just flopped onto the couch, still chuckling.


End file.
